


Handyman

by longtimecompanion



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, pre-jane prentiss, sasha is out for lunch and all hell breaks loose, season one jonmartim, the boys are flirtingggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longtimecompanion/pseuds/longtimecompanion
Summary: Jon surprises everyone by being far less useless than expected, Tim is hot, and Martin has no idea what to do about either of these things.
Relationships: Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, implied jonmartin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came about when me and jay realized that jon was probably taught to act like the Man Of The House ever since he started living with his grandmother. he probably gained all sorts of weirdly practical skills that a stuffy academic like himself shouldn’t otherwise reasonably have. one such skill is, apparently, basic plumbing. enjoy this lovely vision of jon under a sink!

“Sink’s broken,” Tim huffs as he breezes past Martin, on his way into the break room to make tea. 

“What?” Martin whirls around to face him. 

“Sink’s broken.”

Tim shuffles around in the supply closet until he finds the rather lackluster set of tools, shoved in the back and covered with dust and a few cobwebs. He almost cringes a little as he grabs the grimy handle, but as there is currently a growing risk of water damage that he does not want to hear Elias complain about later, he shoves the impulse down and returns to the break room.

Martin is shoving quite another impulse down entirely. Tim’s usually slightly manic energy has morphed into something purposeful, focused, and ~~attractive~~ _masculine_. Martin, who has hardly had time to move from the doorway when Tim crosses the room again, decides it would be best to stay out of his way and just... _observe_. Soon enough, his decision proves to be the right one, as he turns to the break room sink to find—

“Jon?”

Jon is quite the vision to behold: laying on his back under the sink, one leg splayed out with the other knee up, half-inside the cramped cabinet covering the pipe. His sleeves have been pushed up to the elbow, with his shirt half untucked beneath his sweater and a bit of stomach exposed, his face screwed up in concentration. His eyes lock with Martin’s upon hearing his name, and he breaks into a small, frustrated grin. 

Tim rummages through the tool kit and hands Jon the screwdriver and clamp that he apparently sent Tim to retrieve. Jon sits up to accept them, running a hand through his mussed up hair and wiping his brow. He mutters a thanks to Tim before returning his focus to the busted pipe. 

Meanwhile, Martin’s heart manages to return to its normal rhythm. He’s never taken Jon to be the handyman sort; he saw Jon as the rather academic type, useless in a crisis unless it could be solved by sheer wit alone. But as Jon tightens the clamp and begins to tell Tim that “it’s only a temporary solution, but it’ll do for now,” Martin wonders idly how Jon acquired that particular skill set. 

Jon swiftly returns himself to his usual state of dress and strides back into his office. Tim wandered over to where Martin stood and leaned against the wall with a wry smile. 

“Surprised?”

“A little bit,” Martin chuckled and glanced at the floor. He raised his eyes back up to Tim’s, squinting at him as if his smile was inset with stars. “I always took you for the handyman around here. Upstaged by the boss, are we?

“Oh Martin, you wound me,” Tim pouted, laying a hand on his forehead like a maiden in distress. “I guess this is just what happens when Sasha isn’t there to stick up for me. Damned lunch break.” He grins again. “I’ll have you know that I _tried_ to fix it myself, but Jon can be very persuasive when he thinks he’s right.”

“So all the time, then?”

“Yeah, basically all the time.”

They smiled again at each other, Martin taking one step toward Tim to wind their fingers together. 

“Well,” Martin whispered lowly, “I think you would’ve done a fine job yourself.”

“Do you now? I might just have to break the sink again just to—“

Tim is halfway through raising his chin in a cocky grin, teasingly just too low for Martin’s lips to meet his, when Jon coughs from the doorway behind Martin. 

“And you two were planning on getting back to work when exactly?”

Martin freezes, his thumb mid-stroke over Tim’s hand, with a deer-in-headlights look in his eyes. Tim, undeterred, gives Martin’s lips a brief peck before moving over to Jon with a playfully distasteful glare. 

“Whenever you came in to ruin our fun,” Tim said, rather fondly despite the mocking words. He punctuated his sentence by ruffling Jon’s hair back up.

“I think I liked it better this way.”

Tim pats Jon’s cheek and grabs the tool kit, crossing through to the office to return it to its place. Jon blushes, starting from the top of his ears, though his frown manages to distract from its spread to his cheeks. Martin raises his eyebrows and shoots him a look that’s meant to be a bashful _Tim started this, not me!_

“I-If you think that following Tim’s example will get you any favors around here, you would be sadly mistaken. I believe you also have a job to be returning to?”

Martin feels his cheeks turn a matching red as he follows Jon out through the door.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on the blue hell site as @reframethefuture! come yell about hot jon rights with me :)


End file.
